My Archangel is a Child
by ren-shika-inu15
Summary: Supernatural Imagine Drabble #4! Gabriel X OC. "Imagine Gabriel messing with your laptop while you're working."


**Author's Note- Hello! Supernatural Imagine number 4 coming at you! Having a day with no classes and it being the beginning of the semester means a little more free time than normal so I'm cranking out the drabbles today. I hope you like this one. R & R!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the imagine that I'm using. Just how I interpreted it and my character Haven.**

My Archangel is a Child

Website after website was opened on the screen as Haven searched for information. She rubbed a hand over her eyes and when she removed it, Gabriel was peeking at her over her laptop. She let out a shriek and fell backward.

"Ow! Damn it," she cried as she hit the floor. "What the hell, Gabriel?" The archangel smirked at the hunter.

"Just wanted to stop by to see my girl," he replied. Haven frowned.

"I appreciate it but it's not really a good time." It was Gabriel's turn to frown.

"But I finally got away from Castiel. He's been following me everywhere to make sure I don't disappear again," he pouted. Haven smirked.

"So you disappear anyway?" The archangel grinned. "You do realize that he'll look here, right?"

"Yeah. But I was hoping to get some alone time with you first." Haven sighed and held her laptop open as Gabriel tried to shut it.

"Sam and Dean will be back from the store soon. They're expecting me to have some info when they get back. That's why I've been holed up in this freaking bunker all day," she said grumpily.

"Then, I think you should take a break." He snapped his fingers and the laptop was in his hands. Haven lunged at him.

"Gabe! Give that back! I need it," she cried. Gabriel pouted again.

"When did this stupid little piece of technology become more important than me?" Haven grabbed for the laptop as Gabriel held it out of her reach.

"Please give it back," she begged.

"Only if you kiss me." The hunter huffed in exasperation.

"Seriously?" He nodded.

"Plant one on me, sweet cheeks," he replied, tapping a finger to his lips. Haven rolled her eyes but kissed her archangel anyway. It had been a long time since she'd seen him and she'd forgotten how good his lips felt against hers. Before things could go and further, she pulled away and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Laptop, please." Gabriel sighed and gave back the computer. "Give me just a little longer." She sat back down as Gabriel walked around the library. She was able to work for a few minutes before a picture of her and Gabriel popped up on the screen. She closed it and went back to work. A short time later, she felt a warm weight on her shoulder and smacked away the hand that started pushing buttons. "Gabe, please. I really need to get this info for the guys," Haven pleaded.

"But I'm bored. And I want my babygirl. I haven't seen you in so long," he whined, nuzzling her neck. She leaned into the touch.

"I've missed you, too. But you know how important this is. I promise that while the guys go on this hunt, I'll stay with you," she replied. She felt selfish but she had missed Gabriel terribly. And if the Winchesters needed her, they'd call and Gabe would zap her to them. The archangel grinned brightly and backed away.

"I think I can behave for a little while then. But not too long!" he said, flopping into a nearby chair. Haven smiled and sighed, getting back to work.

* * *

About an hour later, the Winchesters entered the bunker with a very grumpy Castiel.

"I told you he'd probably be here, Cas," Dean said as the three men walked down the stairs. Castiel's frown deepened as he gazed at Gabriel.

"Brother, I asked you not to disappear again," Castiel scolded. Gabriel stuck his tongue out as he wrapped himself around Haven.

"I wanted Haven all to myself. I still do," the archangel replied.

"Wait a minute. Did you find anything?" Sam asked Haven. She tossed him a notebook.

"That's everything that I found," she said.

"Awesome. Let's pack up and get going," Dean said. Gabriel pulled Haven from her chair and wrapped his arms round her from behind.

"Not so fast, Dean-o. You shouldn't need her for this hunt so I'm gonna borrow my girl for a while." Before Dean could say a word, Gabriel snapped his fingers and they were in a cabin with a roaring fire, snow falling outside.

"Gabe, it's beautiful," Haven said in awe. The archangel pulled his hunter to him, smashing their lips together.

"Time for that alone time, sweet cheeks." Haven giggled as Gabriel kissed her again.


End file.
